Waiting for you
by stalling-for-time
Summary: If you went away for three years and left everyone behind would the one you love still love you? ShikaXOC LEMON!


**Waiting for you!**

**{~Shikamaru one-shot ~}**

Ok so this is not for younger or less mature people so please don't read if you're not mature and or don't like Shikamaru or lemons. Name: Aki Uzamaki  
Family: naruto  
Friends: Shikamaru, Hinata, tenten, Choji and the Sand sibs.  
This is based on the Shippuuden so they are all 16.  
Personality: Shy, Quiet, lazy, laid back and strong mentally and physically.

Rank: Chunnin

~*Story Start*~

Slowly you walked through the streets of Kohona. You had just returned from a three year mission. When you left Naruto had already left for training. He had been gone for two and a half years you had been gone for three and he didn't know until he got back that you left.

You still remember the day you left like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_You and your best friends were walking along the street just talking you had been lonely sense your brother had left and your friends hated to see you like this. _

_Hinata: Aki-Chan come on you need to cheer up he'll be back in two years!_

_You: I know it's just he's all I got left and I couldn't stand it if we lost him._

_Shika: He'll be fine after all you're strong and smart you couldn't have got it out of thin air. _

_Choji: Yeah! Anyways you could always train as well so he still can't beat you!_

_You: Yeah you guys have a point._

_Tenten: Ahh that's the Aki we all know and love!_

_Suddenly you all hear a voice yelling and coming closer._

_You turn to see Tsunada with Shinzo close behind running full throttle towards you guys! They started to slow down and then came to a Halt in front of you all. _

_Tsunada: Aki! I have a mission for you!!!_

_You were all wide eyed that they had ran all this way to find you for a mission. And not to mention she had yelled your name right in front of you._

_You: Yes Hokage-sama_

_Shinzo: We need you to go after a missing nin. Who has been killing and rapping women._

_You: I see. When do I leave and when do I return?_

_When it comes to missions you were all business. No matter the mission no matter the danger you would complete it. Even if it cost you your life._

_Tsunade: You will leave tonight._

_Shinzo: You will be gone from two to three years._

_You: I see I will complete the mission and return when I can._

_Shin/Tsun: Good_

_And with that they walked away._

_Your friends just stared at you._

_Hinata: Tw-two to th-thr-three years_

_Tenten: Rapping and killing women._

_Choji: Did any one hear her say aki had a team?_

_You: Guys I'll be fine!_

_You: I got to go get ready to go meet me at the gates at six. K?_

_Them: Sure_

_They all walked away but Shikamaru_

_Shikamaru: Can I walk you home?_

_You: *blush* Sure._

_You both walked side by side. Until you came upon your apartment._

_You: thanks Shika_

_Shika: I needed to tell you something before you left. In case you don't come back. I know you will but if you don't and I didn't tell you I would kill myself._

_You: What is it Shika?_

_Shika: Aki I… Love you. I always have I just… _

_You: Shika._

_You murmured._

_Suddenly Shikamaru had placed his soft warm lips on your own and stole your first kiss. You didn't know what to do. Half of you wanted to melt into the kiss and stay there forever but then the other half knew if you did you would never be able to do anything else. But for the moment you let yourself enjoy it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer to you._

_When you both pulled away you just looked at each other slowly you let your arms fall from his neck._

_You: I…I love you too shika. But I can't do this right now not right before a long mission. But know I love you. And if you can move on and don't wait for me. _

_Shika: I'll try for you. But I dout it. _

_And with that he was gone._

_You unlocked your door and went to pack. _

_~ff to gates at six~_

_Hinata: We'll miss you Aki-Chan_

_Tenten: But we expect you to come back in one piece ok?_

_You: Yeah I'll try._

_Choji: And if you don't come back. When we die we're going to kick your ass for it. Got it?_

_You: Yeah I get it. *you said with a smirk*_

_You hugged each of them. When you reached Shika you hugged him and then gave him a peck on the lips._

_You turned to the gates and started jumping through the trees at a fast pace you heard them all yell after you. You just waved over your shoulder._

_~flashback over~_

For the past three years you couldn't get Shika out of your head. You had completed your mission with no mager problems.

At that moment you reached the Hokage building. You heard yelling inside. You walked up the steps and when you reached the door you knocked. The yelling inside immediately ended.

Tsunade: Come in

You stepped into the office to see Tsunade, Shinzo, Naruto, Sakura, Shika, Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, the jonin, and Choji all looking at you.

You: Um hi?

Tsunade: Hello. Can I help you?

You: Yes I am just here to give my report.

Tsunade: Report?

You: Yes

Tsunade: I'm sorry but who are you?

You: *Sweat drop* Aki Uzamaki

They all just stared at you.

Shinzo: Hahahaha you see I told you she wasn't dead.

Naruto: Aki?

You: Hmmmm ye…

You weren't able to complete the sentence for Naruto grabbed you in a grip of death.

He let go about a minute later and you looked them all over they looked mature and strong.

Tsunade: Report!

You: Hai (yes) Hokage-donno. Mission was success. With no mager set backs.

Tsunade: Mager?

You: *blush* well I kinda had three concussions, four broken ribs and a fractured femur.

They all looked at you like you were crazy.

Temari: And you don't call those MAGURE SET BACKS!!!

You: Well it didn't stop me from completing the mission did it?

Tenten: No

You: then they weren't mager set backs!

After you all finished yelling Tsunade excused you all. Apparently Shikamaru and his team were all getting back and the rest were being sent to spy on the Atkatsuki.

You walked out of the building with Shika and his team.

Ino: Wow aki your really buph

You: Thanks?

Shikamaru: It's only because Ino's too skinny to get a six pack.

Ino: and like you have one Mr. Lazy.

You snickered softly.

Choji: So how was the mission Aki?

You: Same old same old.

Ino: Did you ever miss any of us?

You: of course I did!!

You all went your separate ways but as you turned to leave someone grabbed your wrist. You turned to see shikamaru.

Shika: Aki can I walk you home?

You blush and smiled at him. Sure

You and him walked side by side until you reached your house. You unlocked you door and turned back to shika. You and him stood their staring at each other.

Shika: Aki I…I Can't get you out of my head I still love you.

You: I feel the same way shika… Every day I thought of you and you were what kept me going through the rough times.

After you said this you noticed that you were both leaning towards each other. AS you noticed this you felt the warm soft lips you had been waiting for. As you wrapped your arms around his neck you felt him place his hands gently on your hips.

Suddenly you felt something soft and wet rub along your bottom lip. You figured he was asking for entrance.

You shyly parted your lips. His tounge glided into your mouth before you could change your mind. As your tongues rubbed each other you let out a soft moan. You felt him smirk against the kiss. And then you felt him grab your legs in one arm and the small of your back with the other. With that he kicked open the door never breaking the kiss. When he got inside he closed the door and locked it. He made his way to your room with you still bridal style in his arms. When he got there he laid you on the bed and got on top of you. You still had your arms wrapped around his neck. He slowly started leaving butterfly kisses down your jaw to your neck and down.

You grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed the edges of your jacket and pulled it down your shoulders. You rubbed your hands down his chest and his finely chiseled abs.

He took your black shirt and unzipped it. He brout it down your shoulders and looked down at your black and blue bra. And chuckled to him. You just tried to cover yourself.

HE grabbed your wrists and placed them above your head and came down to your ear and whispered. "Relax your beautiful you don't have to hide yourself." You just blushed and looked up at him with incent eyes. He grabbed your black shorts and brought them down with your panties. Now you were completely naked. 'Pay back time' you thought to yourself. You took him by surprise and flipped him. He looked up at you with lust filled eyes. You gave him your sexiest smile and then you pulled his fishnet shirt over his head. While you were doing that you had unzipped and buttoned his pants. You then brought your head down to the hem of his pants and took a hold of it with your teeth. You pulled them dawn and flung them somewhere. You then saw the tent that was forming in his boxers. You looked up at him and as you kept looking at his face you pulled his boxers down. When they were off you flung them. You then saw his size and felt a little quiz but you knew it would be over soon from what you had heard. You then started to stroke his member and then you licked the tip making him squirm beneath of you. You then let his whole length or what you could fit of him in to your mouth. You bobbed your head and from time to time let your teeth graze his rock hard cock. And when he came in your mouth you licked him completely clean and swallowed what was in your mouth. You then came up and kissed him full on the lips so he could taste himself.

He then flipped you and stuck one figure in your warmth and thrusted in and out you let out a soft moan and when he inserted a second and third finger you whimpered at first and then it was gone and you were basically purring his name. He moved his mouth and softly bit your Silt. You came after about a minute more and he cleaned your folds and his fingers and then came up and kissed you.

He kept his mouth on yours as he put the tip of his cock on your womanhood. He released your lips for a moment and looked at you and said "this will hurt for a minute but only a minute." He then put his lips back on yours and plunged deep inside of you. If shikamaru had not kissed you the whole village would have heard you scream. He held still letting you get used to his size. And when he knew you would be ok he started to thrust hard into you and after a minute you could hear yourself telling him to go faster harder deeper and he did. After a while you reached your climax and fell limp in his arms after about a minute more Shika also reached his climax. And he landed between your soft plump breasts. You ran your hands down his sweaty back and hair and after a minute he rolled off of you and pulled the blanket of the top of you guys. And pulled you close to him and in a mere whisper said "I love you and I waited for you… Don't ever leave me again!"

You whispered "I would never I waited for three years to see you again and I love you I will never leave you!"

With that you both fell asleep.

The next morning you were awoken by people yelling. You looked up and saw Shikamaru looking down at you. You both still naked. He gently put your head on his chest and stroked your hair.

You: Who's yelling and why?

Shika: My team, your brother and his team plus Kakashi, Hinata, Tenten, and the Sand sibs. They went to find me last night and couldn't so here they are and your brothers saying he hasn't seen us.

You: OH

You didn't finish the sentence for a crash was heard from behind you and the door flew open to reviel angry scared and annoyed faces. But when they saw the two of you they all went wide eyed.

Temari: Ummm I think we'll be leaving now.

And they all left but Naruto came back a moment later and looked straight at Shikamaru and Said. "You hurt her I'll kill you. You touch her the wrong way I'll kill you and you break her heart I'll kill you." And with that he walked away. All shika did was tighten his grip around you.

Shika: I would never do that to you I love too much.

You: I know it's just brother syndrome. And I love you too.


End file.
